Alpha
Alpha '(アルファ ''Arufa) is one of the main antagonists in Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone and also the captain of Protocol Omega Appearance: He has violet hair and he is quite tall. His eye color is grey. His ears look sharp. His looks are similar to that of Arata's. He wears a communication device on his right ear. He also wears the uniform of Protocol Omega and is having the teal coloured captain's band. Plot (Chrono Stone) He appeared in the new Inazuma Eleven GO series called: Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone. He is the captain and a forward of the team called Protocol Omega. He's been assigned by a future organization called El Dorado to ride the world of soccer. Alpha appeared in the first episode of Chrono Stone (Episode 48 of GO) teleporting Tenma to the time where he saved Sasuke. When Gouenji shot the ball to save Tenma back then, Alpha kicked another ball at it, stopping the shoot. It m ade the planks to fall on Tenma, where a devastating scene was shown with Tenma's mother crying. After that scene, he teleports both of them to an empty field, and reveals his team, Protocol Omega , and began to shoot violent blows at Tenma. However his final shot was interrupted by Fei Rune who then started a match against his team, with Tenmas. He then used his keshin, Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou, to fuse with it and scored the first goal with a mighty shoot. In the Episode 002 (Chrono Stone), Alpha used another time his keshin armed to block Fei Rune who was Mixi Maxed with Kyouryuu. Then, he left the match and went to Endou's timeline, when he joined Raim on and created the soccer club. When he found Endou, he immediately started to tell him that soccer didn't exist, and then teleported him to the Football Frontier Stadium. In the Episode 003 (Chrono Stone), Alpha made a shoot that was stopped by Endou's God Hand. Theb he used Shoot Command 01 but it was stopped by Endou's Majin Great's Great The Hand. Later, he used his Keshin Armed to block Yuuichi's and Tenma's. They made a mighty shoot which beat Alpha and made the second goal to Tenmas, giving them the victory 2-0 against Alpha's team. Hissatsu *SH Shoot Command 01' *'SH Interrupt Hosei' (Manga) Keshin *'KH Tenkuu no Shihaisha Houou ''' Trivia *His voice actor Taniyama Kishou has voiced characters such as; Shinomiya Natsuki (Uta No Prince-sama), Kiyotsugu Kiyojuuji (Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan), Glen Baskerville (Pandora Hearts), Germania (Hetalia: Axis Powers) and many more. *Alpha owns a white soccer ball, with multicolored circles on it-- the function of this ball seems to be time traveling, striking mode and teleporting through dimensions. *He has a tendency to say "Yes" or "No" in English when answering questions. *His ball (in strike mode) was shown to be powerful enough to break through Tenma's Majin Pegasus Arc. Category:Chrono Stone characters Category:Antagonist Category:Captains Category:Forwards Category:Protocol Omega Category:El Dorado Category:Keshin User Category:Keshin Armed User